


Possession

by Suturmon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Amputation, Amputee, Implied Torture, M/M, Mental Abuse, OOC, Out of Character, Rottenshipping, broken spirit, one-sided Yuri wanting his other counterparts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suturmon/pseuds/Suturmon
Summary: Yugo and Yuto attempt to rescue Yuya from Duel Academy and find out the horrors he's been forced to endure.





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Huge indulgence piece. I kinda wrote this as a script for a comic. Format is a mess but I don't THINK it's against the rules? If it's hard to follow, I'd like to hear it!

**Panel 1:** Yuri stands in the foreground with both hands behind his back and his signature smirk on his face.  
In the background Yuya is in a wheel chair with all of his limbs amputated. An Obelisk Force soldier stands behind the wheel chair with his hands on the handles.

**Panel 2:** Yugo and Yuto look overwhelmed with disgust and shock. Yugo looks especially bad.  
Yuto: What…

**Panel 3:** Yugo has turned away to vomit.  
Yuto: What have you done to him?!

**Panel 4:** Yuri places a hand to his chin and chuckles.  
Yuri: Oh? Just a few experiments to make him mine and mine alone…do you like them? Or does it disturb you to see him this way?

**Panel 5:** Yugo is recovering, still facing away from the scene, he’s panting while drool seeps from his lips.  
Yuto: I-it’s inhumane…how will Yuya ever smile now? He can’t bring smiles to people like this, and if he can’t do that, he’ll never smile again!!

**Panel 6:** Yuri laughs more. He looks delighted.

**Panel 7:** Yuri turns to stand next to Yuya, he bends down almost to Yuya’s face-level.  
Yuri: Is that what you think~? Not to worry. I love his smile as much as you.

**Panel 8:** Yuri gently cups Yuya’s cheek and pushes his lips to the other.  
Yuri: Did you hear that? These two want you to smile. Please smile for me…Yu~ya.

**Panel 9:** Yugo and Yuto watch in abject horror, Yugo looks like he might be sick again. There are tears in both boys’ eyes.

**Panel 10:** Yuri is giving both boys a side glance as Yuya give a very gentle but empty smile.

**Panel 11:** Yugo outbursts this time.  
Yugo: It’s wrong!! He’s broken! You’ve broken him!!

**Panel 12:** Yuri stands up straight, he places both hands on his hips, his head cocked to the side. He laughs.  
Yuri: Ohhh~ I like to think I have~

**Panel 13:** Yuri still has his head tilted, he gives his other two counterparts an almost seductive gaze.  
Yuri: So…have you come to surrender to me as well? I have SO many plans for you.


End file.
